Every Breath You Take
by Jessica Ramirez
Summary: Eh si Peggy était morte au cours d'une mission qu'elle faisait avec ment cela se serait il passer. Eh bien je vous laisse découvrir par vous même le lisant l'histoire. PS: j'ai jamais était forte pour les resumer


Every breath you take Chaque respiration que tu prends

And every move you make Et chaque mouvement que tu fais

Every bond you break Chaque lien que tu brises

Every step you take Chaque décision que tu prends

I'll be watching you Je te regarderai

Il posait ses yeux sur la silhouette étendue à ses coter. Son doux visage éclairer par la lueur de la lune. Elle frissonna, se frotta le nez, puis ouvris les yeux. Il y lut de l'étonnement durant une seconde puis de l'amour. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, ils s'aimaient, et dans la douce lueur de la nuit, ils pouvat se l'avouet sans crainte de représailles. Sans craintes d'avoir a s'expliquer devant leur supérieur. Ils s'aimaient juste à la lueur de la nuit à des millions d'années-lumières de chez eux.

Every single day

Chaque jour unique

And every word you say

Et chaque mot que tu prononces

Every game you play

Chaque jeu que tu joues

Every night you stay

Chaque nuit que tu restes

I'll be watching you

Je te regarderai

Elle se relève, et il comprend. Il s'allonge à son tour,elle ouvre un peu plus le rideau. Pas besoin de mots, juste un regard et il le sait. Il peut dormir, elle veille. Après tant d'années passer avec elle, il sait qu'il peut lui faire confiance. Il lui remet sa vie, comme elle lui remet la sienne. Même si le jeux est dangereux. Les regards s'accrochent pour ne plus se lâcher. Toujours aucun mots prononcer. Ils profitent de ce moment de répit, avant de replonger au première lueur de l'aube dans cette guerre qui ne se terminera peut être jamais.

Oh, can't you see

Oh, ne vois-tu pas

You belong to me?

Que tu m'appartiens?

How my poor heart aches

Comme mon pauvre coeur a mal

With every step you take

Pour chaque décision que tu prends

Every move you make

Chaque mouvement que tu fais

Every vow you break

Chaque serment que tu brises

Every smile you fake

Chaque sourire que tu fausses

Every claim you stake

Chaque revendication que tu renforces

I'll be watching you

Je te regarderai

Il ferme les yeux, trop conscient de ce qu'il peut perdre du jour au lendemain. Il a mal pour elle, de la voir confronté à de telles atrocités. Il garde tout de même une part de son esprit en alerte, l'entrainement et l'expérience obligent. Il a peur de la perdre si il ferme les yeux trop longtemps. Alors, il refusent de se laisser partir, il fait semblant de dormir pour la garder en vie. Mais, il n'énoncera jamais ses craintes a voix haute, de peur de la blesser.

Since you've gone

Depuis que tu es partie

I've been lost without a trace

Je suis perdu sans une trace

I dream at night

Je rêve la nuit venue

I can only see your face

Je peux seulement voir ton visage

I look around

Je regarde autour de moi

But it's you I can't replace

Mais c'est toi que je ne peux pas remplacer

I feel so cold

J'ai si froid

And I long for your embrace

Et j'attends ton étreinte

I keep crying baby, baby please

Je continue à pleurer bébé, bébé s'il te plaît

Le soleil ne vient pas. J'ai si froid et peur. Où te caches tu? Je sens le vide qui m'entoure. Je cherche ton visage, mais tu as disparu. J'essaie de bouger, mais je ne contrôle plus mon corps. S'il te plait ne me dit pas que l'on et mort. Ne me dit pas que tu est morte. Ce serait trop douloureux à accepter. Prends ma main s'il te plait, que nous partions d'ici ensemble. Je te cherche, mais tu semble avoir disparu, tout comme la forêt et la lueur de la lune. Je ne veux pas croire qu'il ne me reste que la nuit et le souvenir de ton visage. Je ne veux plus croire que tu est tomber dans le néant et l'obscurité. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne sois plus. S'il te plait prends ma main, je te promet que tout ira bien.

Oh can't you see Oh tu ne vois pas

You belong tou me? Que tu m'appartiens

How my pour heart aches Comme mon pauvres coeur a mal

With every step you take Pour chaque décision que tu prends

Every move you make Chaise mouvement que tu fais

Every vow you break Chaque serment que tu brises

Every smile you fake Chaque sourire que tu fausses

Evert claim you stake Chaque revendications que tu renforce

I'll be watching you Je te regarderai

Je t'ai trouvé. Tu es là étalé, dans un lit d'hôpital. Est-ce vraiment la réalité, ou bien une invention de mon esprit torturé ? Je veux croire que tu vis. Je veux croire que notre amour peut nous sauver. Mais tu as été clair avec moi. Les chances de survit étaient trop faibles. L'ennemi trop nombreux. Mais c'est dur à accepter. Viens, on s'en va. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi. Je rive mon regard au tien et j'ai moins peur. Parce que, j'y vois encore une étincelle de vie. J'attrape ta main, tu enlaces tes doigts aux miens. Un poids quitte ma poitrine. Je respire un peu mieux, mais le froid et le vide sont toujours là. Alors, s'est fini pour nous ? Si c'est le cas avons-nous maintenant le droit de nous aimer ? Tu bouges tes lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sort. J'ai si mal de te voir ainsi. Relève-toi, viens, on s'en va. Tu bats des paupières. Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie.

Je crois que tu m'as dit un jour que les morts arrivaient comme ils étaient partis. Mais sais-tu si l'on peut mourir une deuxième fois de nos blessures ? Parce que, j'ai peur que ce ne soit ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu es toute faible. Ouvre les yeux, rien qu'une fois. Tes lèvres bougent, je n'entends pas. Je me rapproche. Mon cœur s'arrête. « Je t'aime ». Tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimes, que dois-je faire ? Tes yeux sont clos, ta peau est froide. L'obscurité m'envahie un peu plus encore. Reviens s'il te plaît, reviens. Ne me laisse pas seul, j'ai peur sans toi. Je comprends, tu n'existes plus. Ni sous forme physique ni sous forme spirituelle. Que dirait le colonel ? C'était trop grave pour que tu puisses parcourir les limbes avec moi.

Tu as fait ton choix. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir eu, moi aussi, le droit de choisir. J'ai si froid. Si la mort est ainsi, alors je reste près de toi. Non, tu disparais. Je grave une dernière fois les traits de ton visage dans ma mémoire. La ligne de ta mâchoire, l'arête fine de ton nez, la forme de tes yeux clos, tes lèvres charnues. Tu es glacé et tu disparais. Je crois que je t'en veux. C'est égoïste, je sais. Mais je me rends compte que même dans la mort, nous ne sommes pas libres de choisir et d'aimer. Je divague. Tu t'effaces encore un peu, ton corps devient brume. Et tu me laisses seul. J'ai peur sans toi. Je me recroqueville. Et je ferme les yeux. Ton visage souriant se fixe sur mes pupilles. Et je m'endors dans cette obscurité angoissante. Ta seule image pour me rappeler que je t'aime et me tenir compagnie dans l'éternité maintenant atteinte

Every move you make

Chaque mouvement que tu fais

Every step you take

Chaque décision que tu prends

I'll be watching you

Je te regarderai

I'll be watching you

Je te regarderai

Je suis au combien désoler si je vous est fait pleurés. Alors oui je sais vous aller me dire mais tu tes tous inverser dans ton histoire. Non navrée pour vous mais si vous avait a peut près compris cela ce passe durant une mission donc oublier le premier captain tous oublier tous.

Bref j'espère que ça vous aura plus et donnez moi vos impressions en commentaire.

Allez la bisette .

Carter


End file.
